Problem: A red pair of glasses costs $$50$, which is $5$ times as much as a pink sweater costs. How much does the pink sweater cost?
Solution: The cost of the red pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$50 \div 5$ $$50 \div 5 = $10$ A pink sweater costs $$10$.